Those Embarrassing Falls
by molivermylife
Summary: My first fanfic. Love arises because of Miley's falls. A minor M rated OneShot! Moliver. PLEASE PLEASE review, so I can know what I need to work on and what you think of my story!Agian PLEASE!


**Miley's P.O.V.**

Once again I, Miley Stewart, was late for school. I tried rushing to my locker as fast as I could without getting in trouble by a teacher when I ran right into Oliver, my best friend for years.

"Hey Miles, late again?" he asked. I just looked at him and he understood, in two seconds flat he had my locker open for me to dig through. I grabbed my books and ran to first hour without even thanking Oliver.

After first period I ran out again to get to my next class fast but once again I ran into another boy. I fell forward but felt great arms wrap around me and pull me up before I hit the ground. _Oh great… not again! _I thought. "You OK there?" he asked. I managed to mumble out a "yes" and walked away again. I really wasn't mad at him or anything but it was just getting embarrassing falling on him over and over. I could feel his gaze on me throughout the next class period and once when I, finally, decided to look at him, he gave me a worried glance. I was beginning to appreciate his help and worry, but we were friends and that's what friends do for each other. Even though I knew that statement was true, something inside of me wanted to say something else that I couldn't quite figure out. The rest of the day went by pretty normal and boring until lunch.

As I trudged out of class to go to the cafeteria, I slipped on something on the hall floor and lost my balance. I was about to fall backwards and possibly crack my skull in two when I felt those same familiar strong arms wrap around my waist. When I looked up this time to express my gratitude my gaze fell on those beautiful brown eyes. I felt myself getting hypnotized and drowning in those great big orbs. I didn't want to move because it was the first time all day I felt relaxed and warm. When his entire face came into focus, I read the worry and beauty etched on every part of it. It was the moment I realized the true reason I felt embarrassed was because I had fallen for my best friend, Oliver.

"Smokin' Oken to the rescue once again?" he asked and I sighed at his pathetic attempt to catch girls with that nickname. Apparently my sigh had brought him to reality and asked, once again, "are you OK Miles?" I was focusing more on his lips, the lips I wanted to feel on top of mine so bad, to hear him so I just muttered a "yea" which was inaudible to everyone except me. "Miles" he whispered when he noticed the direction of my gaze; his whisper made me fall into a weird sort of daze, gazing into his eyes, at his lips, and wishing for him to be mine and completely mine. "Miles" he whispered again, "you know we can't stay like this forever." This time his whisper brought me to reality and I looked at the body pressed against mine and straightened up but didn't pull away. Honestly, his embrace was making everything so much easier. "Do you really love being in my arms or are you _really _out of it today?" he asked, still holding me.

"What do you think?" I asked him without knowing what had given me the courage to do so. He mumbled something so quietly that I asked him to repeat but he just answered by saying "oh nothing." "Fine, if I had said being in your arms what would you do?" I asked. "Hold you like this for however long you wanted me to" he replied. I inched closer to his face and whispered "and if I told you I've fallen for you, then?"

"Then I'd tell you that I beat you to that already and wish to make you mine" he answered me in a whisper as well. I blushed at his answer; never did I expect him to like me back. We both realized how close we were when the bell rang and quickly jumped apart. I waved at him and told him to meet me after school so we could watch a movie at me house.

When we reached my house I found a note telling me Jackson and dad had gone somewhere and wouldn't be back till really late at night. We decided to head up to my bedroom and watch TV.

Oliver kicked his shoes off and took his spot against the headboard of my bed while I turned the TV on.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fifteen minutes later Miley had her head propped in Oliver's lap as he rubbed her side. Slowly and unintentionally his hands moved to the bottom of her shirt and he lifted it up a little higher to rub her stomach. He drew circles and random patterns on her stomach and slowly decided to swoop lower to kiss her head. Midway he averted his direction to her mouth and wished to do it really fast but when he realized Miley's eyes were closed he paused a breathed on her lips to warn her of his actions. When she didn't stop him, Oliver bent all the way and captured Miley's lips underneath his. Cherishing the softness of each others lips both of them stayed in that position until Oliver decided to move his hands, underneath her shirt still, to behind her back to her waist.

Oliver rubbed her back until Miley put her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. At this, he changed their position so that he was lying on top of Miley. His hands moved higher and higher behind her back until they hit their destination. When Miley didn't stop him he unclasped the bra and moved his hands to her stomach once again. Slowly and gradually he shifted his hands up to her breasts. Not wanting to rush things Oliver stopped once again but Miley moaned in frustration and pulled away from the kiss just to grunt "Oliver, I'm not gonna stop you so keep on going.. OK? No more pausing."

Having finally received his permission Oliver pulled her back into the kiss and licked her lower lip. She allowed him to enter her mouth without any hesitation and they explored each others mouth until Oliver was satisfied. He truly wanted to mark Miley as his. He pushed away the fabric of the bra and moved his hands to one of the breasts but changed his mind and grabbed both. The moans Miley let out as Oliver rubbed her breasts really made Oliver move faster and a little harsher but in a loving manner. He grabbed, rubbed, and stroked her breasts for a while before moving his hands all around her sides and back. Once at her waist he put his forefingers through the waistband on Miley's pants and pulled them down.

He felt Miley's thighs for a hile before brings his hands back to her waist. Without breaking the kiss Oliver entered his fingers to Miley's back underneath the layer of her underwear. When he felt he had pleased her enough he came to the front of her womanhood and felt her through the underwear. She seemed pretty wet which caused Oliver to slip his hands underneath the underwear to feel her. He slipped a finger in and out until Miley gave a moan that made him break the kiss and move his mouth down to pull her underwear off. After doing so he threw the fabric somewhere and kissed and licked as much of her womanhood he could. Once he was finished pleasing her he took his pants off and entered her as slowly as he could. After a couple strokes Miley commanded him to move faster so he did. At the last attempt they both moaned in pleasure and came together.

After kissing each other one last time, they fell asleep in each others arms.

Lemme know how you like it!!!

If you guys review I will write a good story that I spend my time on and make more greater and juicier oneshots.


End file.
